mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Holhol1235
Akiba, you idiot! }} You nearly beat me several times, especially with ZSS (mostly 'cause of her long range attacks...and the fact that she's faster). I didn't say Snake sucked. I just said I'' suck at using him. And how is Sonic powerful?}} Well, I see what you mean with Snake. I guess that's why he's up there with Meta Knight on the tier list. But Sonic? No, it's only his running speed that's fast. Sure he's got pretty fast moves, but they're not really "unavoidable". I don't really see what you find so special about his recovery, either. It's not any better than Ike's, whose recovery is considered awful/average. And okey dokey. I guess I'll go on now?}} Oh, really? I haven't checked the tier list for a while. And I personally like Snake. He's one of my most favorite video game characters at the moment...he's up there with Ike, at least. We should try that again sometime. I like being beaten for a change. }} Perhaps. Or maybe it's just that I just suck at using ZSS.}} }} }} *shot*}} Welch's Concord Grape Jam }} And yes, I'm 15. What are you getting?}} Now, I think I'd be more interested in learning how to play the electric keyboard/piano. But wow, you seem to have a tendency of breaking new stuff, don't you? I remember you said you had an iPod once, but it broke 'cause you sat on it? Um...no, I don't think so.}} Ah, figures. Yes, I have it. I think it's much better than the DS games, personally. Well, obviously, the graphics are better, and I also like the atmosphere of the game. I still remember how fun it was, even though I already beat it two years ago.}} La la la.... GO BACK ON CHAT! --'Wii man ' 23:05, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Neigh. }} }} }} Heart Led Fall }} }} }} Eh. Like I think I've said before, I'm not a fan of watching Let's Plays. I prefer experiencing games for myself. Which is why I'm always ordering old games online. I'm not really interested in the other FEs, tbh, though I heard FE4 has a really good story.}} What's your idea? }} }} Well, I don't know. I haven't played the game in like, 2 years, so yeah. I don't even remember who the heck are the people you mentioned (except for Ini Miney...I have a vague memory of that case). I just know I didn't like it as much as the other games.}} Maybe a few more years from now, when I have nothing to play, 'cause I have a lot of other games lined up on my queu at teh moment.}} }} }} But anyway, like I said, I'll get it when it's cheaper. Plus, I don't really feel like playing my DS.}} About the thing with Ibbywoman and Emestwoman, can you give me a rundown on exactly what happened? If they really did that, I'm considering banning them for at least 1-2 weeks. They broke two serious rules and they're not exempt from punishment just because they're veteran users.}} Not yet. Ah, thanks for clearing that up for me...I'm not sure if banning Emestwoman might have much effect, since she doesn't even go on the Wiki that much...}} Hands down, this is the best thing I can, ever remember... }} Like I said the last 40 billion times, I most certainly will, but not for a while.}} }} Also, that's not exactly the proper way of using "at your disposal", although I understand what you're trying to get at.}} I've been pretty busy playing my PS3, so I don't think I'll be having time to watch that. Shame.}} }} }} Good Luck, Holli! }} GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL, POKEY THE MON! You Legion Mongrel LOVE SHOWER And, personally, I think Photo Finish would be in third. "Vats has just happend."}} Finished! You'll Know It When It Happens Behold mah OD skills. May or may not be done with sir's request by the time sir reads this, but I shall send sir an e-mail once I am. Nah chill son.}} }} I'MMA FIRIN-- never mind You rock. Woohoo. orz And We Started At Zero and Went Different Ways }} }} }} Gotham City is Under Attack }} MLP + Mario Kart TDA Could Total Drama Adventure, the fanfiction you began last year, on the Total Drama Island Fanfiction Wiki be deleted? I'd really like to use the name. ~ [[User:CD-TDA|'CD-TDA']] Fast Five Well, I think you can pretty much figure out what happened just by reading my talk page. Basically, she got banned for harassing some users and stuff, and I guess she's hatin' on me now. Oh well, was just doin' my job. I don't get paid enough for this.}} Traipsing through the Grass }} It's a limitless open-world RPG with lots of quests and stuff. I didn't like it at first, 'cause the size of the game was a little overwhelming, but now, I loves it. Blurgh.}} Even if I told you I watched it, how would you know I was telling the truth? Eh...how were you able to leave that message, then? But whatever, I'll archive it. I hate coming up with archive names.}} V.A.T.S. makes it even easier. Oh, goodie. Good, very good. }} Well, basically, it's an automated targeting system that makes the whole game much easier once you get the hang of it. The percentages on each body part represent the chance you have of hitting it. The closer you are to your target, the higher the percentage of hitting a part. You can't always constantly spam V.A.T.S., however (at least, not when your character's a n00b); at the bottom right corner, there's this meter that measures your Action Points (AP). Each move you make in V.A.T.S. depletes your AP, and if there's no AP left, you have to wait until your Action Points regenerates itself until you can use V.A.T.S. again. The number of Action Points you have depends on your Agility stat. Not really hard to understand, is it? GOTY comes with all the DLC that you'd normally have to buy for $10 each in the PSN store. The original edition, well, doesn't come with DLC. lolduh. Me favorite character's Sully.}} Been mostly on the Millard High RP and other stuff. I started Assassin's Creed II yesterday...speaking of which, I should go play it now. But anyway...time is precious, and I don't wanna spend it watching that show. *slapped* Maybe next summer...}} *is obsessed with trophies* Among Thieves is even better. What difficulty did you play the game on? I dunno. I'm not purposely trying to shoot down every suggestion you make. Unless I'm really, really bored and have nothing to do (usually like in the summer or something), I like to use my time to do what I know I'll like. Not much for trying new things.}} Is Normal hard? My brother (who played it first 'cause I was on vacation when it arrived by mail) said it kinda was. Yeah, but that stuff I resolved to try out myself. Not because somebody else wanted me to. }} Meh. What did you think of the ending? Oh, and also, I went halfway through the Maze Runner, but I had to return it to the library. It's pretty darn good.}} }} }} Did you get a PSN yet?}} No. I'm probably not getting it for quite a while, unfortunately. TheDashboardCity? You should have just sticked with Holhol1235...you might regret it later. But I'll add you later.}} Whereas there's plenty of exploring and side quests to undertake in Fallout. Maybe on Friday...or during winter break. :o Uh...for Christmas, I ended up getting God of War Collection, Prince of Persia, Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands, and Bioshock. Durr. I dunno. You might not like DC or Owl City as much later on. I remember you said you regretted using Paracitymore as your MySims PC persona.}} }} Why is that, Your Hineyness?}} Look on the UC Wiki. Whyyyy...}} Wow...gosh, did you rush through it or something? And by gameplay improvement, do you mean it introduces some new innovations/mechanics, like Uncharted 2?}} Ah...well, I'm looking forward to playing it myself. Took me at least three days each to beat the other Uncharted games. :B}} It's still expensive. I probably won't be getting it till next year at the earliest. }} }} }} Dear Diary: Today, I was beaten senseless by a wall }} My Little Pwnage... E-Sims Lego )) with no way of getting to Visual mode. But, nonetheless, thank you for helping me out. I've learned a lesson: Never use my 3DS to update EVER again!!!!}} All right, I've been thinking. When life gives you lemons, don't make lemonade. Make life take the lemons back! Get mad! I don't want your dang lemons! What am I supposed to do with these?! But I wanted to use the whole quote for some reason. UC3?}} Hi! I'm new here, and I have a question to ask you. Is it that Blanky is no longer o this wiki, or is it that she is just o longer an admin? I really wanted my own sim as a pic. }} }} Dear Holhol1235, My name is gocubs711, and I am a Let's Player on youtube under the same name. Coming up some time in the next two months, I will be starting a let's play for MySims Kingdom. I had previously contacted Blanky about this, but as I'm sure you know, she is no longer an Admin. We had reached an agreement to become affiliates during the course of the LP, which basically means I advertise this wiki in all of my videos for that series and you provide a link on the homepage to my videos. I will be using this wiki as a source for all of my information as well for the game. I hope for it to bring me more viewers and to inform more people about this wiki. I hope that this agreement can still stand, even with the change of administration. I have also previously done MySims Agents and MySims Sky-Heroes, with plans to do more games in the future. Gocubs711 22:39, April 24, 2012 (UTC)gocubs711, aka Matt Hello :) Hello! Just dropping by...glad to see that people are keeping this wiki alive! Can't believe 3 years ago I adopted this little wiki and it's still growing =D Keep up all the good work that you do! I hope the MySims series will one day be revived! Have a good one, Mistertrouble189 01:01, May 7, 2012 (UTC)